


Airplane Rides

by jessi_08



Series: Home [12]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carli and Tobin end up on the same flight back to New Jersey and take the time to talk with one another, get to know each other a bit better. Mentions of Carli/Brian, Tobin/Christen, Hope/Kelley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Rides

Tobin looked over at Carli as they sat in the airport waiting to head back to New Jersey, she sighed getting up and walking over to her teammate. She nudged Carli’s bag with her foot, catching her attention.

“Heading back to your parents?” Carli asked and Tobin nodded as Carli moved her bag, watching as the midfielder dropped down into the seat next to her. “When’s the last time you saw them?”

“Been awhile, but they get it,” Tobin explained and Carli nodded, understanding. “Going to Brian?”

“Yeah,”

“How’s he doing?”

“Well, I think. He doesn’t like telling me when he’s not doing well, says I need to focus on work,”

“Yeah…” 

“How about your parents, how are they?”

“Doing well, starting to get on my case about not bringing someone home for them to meet,”

“That’ll never go away, just a fair warning, it just turns into when are you marrying them? Then when are we getting grandkids? It’s stressful.”

“Yeah, Alex said something similar,” Tobin chuckled stretching her sore muscles.

“Those games were rough,” Carli said and Tobin nodded, both of them had been roughed up pretty badly, they had compared bruises as a team one afternoon. Carli reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of Advil, offering it to Tobin who gladly took it. 

“Plans for the flight?”

“Sleep, you?” 

“Sleep hopefully but most likely read,” 

“I got extra books if you run out,”

“Stolen from Solo?” Tobin asked raising an eyebrow and Carli laughed shaking her head.

“No! I do read you know? I have my own collection of books,”

“Yeah, all the ones Hope gave you for Christmas and your birthday and hell she even gave you an easter basket that one year, was there a book in that too?” Tobin asked laughing and Carli chuckled.

“Yeah, actually there was,” They kept joking as they boarded the plane. “By the way, it wasn’t just one year,” Carli said and Tobin laughed.

“I’m never letting her live this down,”

“It was all Kelley’s idea,”

“Sure, Hope tell you that?” 

“Yeah,” Carli chuckled, she found their seats and gave Tobin the window spot. “Going home has to be weird for you huh?” Carli asked after a few minutes of them getting situated. 

“It’s not my home anymore, but yeah I’m not a big fan of it,”

“Why not?”

“I mean I love my family and will gladly go back to them every time but that town? That place, it’s never been as accepting as everywhere else I’ve been. My home is the road, my life fits perfectly into that bag above us for a reason. I want to settle down one day, have a family, kids, but it won’t be there, it won’t be where I grew up. Maybe It’ll be near Chapel Hill, or Portland…”

“Or Chicago,” Carli added for her and Tobin shook her head.

“More like California,” She smirked and Carli nodded in understanding. 

“Some people can’t stand where they were raised, others don’t want to leave. I’d prefer to be in the northeast, it’s where I thrive,”

“You’re doing a good job in Houston,”

“Do you know how hot it gets down there? And god forbid it snows!” Carli exclaimed and Tobin laughed, it was true the moment it snowed down there everything shut down. For New Jersey natives like the two of them, snow would never stop them from anything. 

“I remember when you called Hope because you had gone out in the snow and the store was closed and you had no idea why so you called her and bitched and she had Kelley explain it all to you,” Tobin laughed shaking her head at the memory. 

“Bunch of wimps,”

“Yeah man,” Tobin chuckled as Carli leaned back in her seat, the plane taking off. “Though they aren’t really capable of taking care of the snow either,”

“I guess that’s true,” Carli yawned.

“Try and get some sleep Carli, you need it,” Tobin said and Carli nodded before trying to fall asleep. 

Tobin pulled out her book starting to read, trying to drown out the world. She doesn’t know how much later it happened but soon she found Carli leaning into her side, snoring. She laughed at the woman but didn’t disturb her. A while after that, however, she finds Carli is basically curled up in her lap, her legs propped up on the third seat by them that no one had claimed. Tobin, at first, was a little annoyed with it, she looked down at Carli about to wake her up and tell her to sit up when she saw how peaceful the woman looked. Tobin knows Carli hadn’t been sleeping well while they were on the road, she missed Brian and she missed home. Tobin sighed and started running a hand through Carli’s hair, going back to her book. Maybe Jersey wasn’t her home but what she didn’t tell Carli was that Carli was part of what Tobin considered her home, her team, her loved ones. She didn’t want to have one spot as her home, she wanted to have one group of people, one feeling as her home, and she got that with her team. 

x-x-x

Carli woke up to Tobin shaking her gently.

“It’s time to land you have to sit up,” Tobin explained and Carli groaned and realized she was sleeping on Tobin.

“You could’ve woken me up… I didn’t mean to sleep on you,”

“It’s ok, I hear I make a good pillow,” Tobin smiled down at her.

“You do,” Carli smiled. 

“But you’re paying for dry cleaning, you drooled,” Tobin said seriously and Carli’s eyes went wide.

“No way!” She said and Tobin started laughing.

“No, I’m kidding.” They stayed relatively quiet for the rest of the landing. Tobin grabbed both of their bags when they were on the ground. “Come on Carlos, let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea earlier today, I'm not sure how much I actually like it but it gave me something new to work with. I like the idea of Carli/Tobin friendship. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
